Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication apparatus, a control method of the communication apparatus and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A communication apparatus such as a smartphone including a wireless local area network (LAN) function wirelessly connects to an access point when wireless communication is executed between the communication apparatus and a device. The communication apparatus then executes wireless communication with the device via the access point.
In order to execute wireless communication between the communication apparatus and the device, a technique is provided for directly and wirelessly connecting the communication apparatus to the device without a relay apparatus such as the access point. Specifically, the device operates in a direct wireless communication mode such as a software access point mode or a Wi-Fi Direct® mode, so that the communication apparatus wirelessly connects to the device operating in the direct wireless communication mode.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-179799 discusses a technique that makes a printing apparatus operate in a direct wireless communication mode, and directly and wirelessly connects a mobile terminal to the printing apparatus operating in the direct wireless communication mode. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-179799 also describes a configuration in which a communication mode is restricted from being switched if there is any session communicating in the direct wireless communication mode when the communication mode of the printing apparatus is to be switched from the direct wireless communication mode to another communication mode.
In the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-179799, a user is supposed to operate the printing apparatus instead of the mobile terminal to switch the communication mode of the printing apparatus from the direct wireless communication mode to another communication mode. In the conventional technique, the user is not supposed to operate the mobile terminal to instruct the printing apparatus to end the operation of the direct wireless communication mode.